The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for displaying measurement icons for various waveform parameters on an oscilloscope.
Traditionally, digital storage oscilloscopes (DSOs) capture an electrical signal (waveform) and allow the user to view a trace of the captured signal in a time (x-axis) versus amplitude (y-axis) display. In addition to displaying the signal""s trace, DSOs can perform mathematical processing on the captured waveform. This processing can be used to transform the entire waveform or to determine certain properties (features, parameters, measurements) of the captured signal. These properties are traditionally displayed as individual values associated with a particular signal trace on the DSO""s screen. Typically, the processing is controlled and/or pre-selected using various display menus.
When analyzing a single feature of a particular captured signal (e.g. the rising edge of a signal), the ability to display processed values is a valuable tool. However, to analyze a large number of features and/or waveforms, this simple display approach often results in too much information to be effectively displayed. Furthermore, DSOs are now capable of performing numerous complex processing operations. Because of this there is an information display overload problem and many of these operations are often simply not presented as options to a user.
Therefore, a need exists for a capability to perform multiple complex processing operations on a waveform while effectively displaying the results to the user. Preferably, a solution to this problem should be cost effective and readily implementable.
The recent incorporation of graphical user interfaces into digital oscilloscopes along with advancements in operating systems to support multi-tasked background processing now allow for the practical processing and display of multiple parametric measurements on acquired waveforms.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for displaying measurement icons for various waveform parameters on an oscilloscope.
The preferred embodiment of the invention provides an oscilloscope apparatus displaying measurement icons for various waveform parameters on an oscilloscope. The oscilloscope apparatus has an acquisition unit for acquiring a waveform. A processor is used to process the waveform thereby obtaining a plurality of measurements. A renderer displays the waveform and a number of icons that respectively show the plurality of measurements. A user interface on the apparatus may be used to select one of the icons. The renderer then displays the measurement corresponding to the selected icon on the display.
Another aspect of the invention is that the plurality of measurements may include histograms, tracking measurements, and/or trending measurements from the processed waveform. Each of the icons is a miniature rendering that may provide a live preview of the corresponding measurement. The measurements may be predetermined by the operator of the apparatus and/or selected from stored sets of measurements. In addition, the icons may be displayed in a dashboard section of the display.
The second embodiment provides a method of displaying measurement icons for various waveform parameters on an oscilloscope apparatus. The method comprises the steps of: acquiring a waveform, processing the waveform to obtain a plurality of measurements, displaying the waveform and a plurality of icons respectively showing the measurements on a display, selecting one of the plurality of icons, and displaying the measurement corresponding to the selected icon on the display.
In the second embodiment, the plurality of measurements may include histograms, tracking measurements, and/or trending measurements from the processed waveform. Each of the icons is a miniature rendering that may provide a live preview of the corresponding measurement. The measurements may be predetermined by the operator of the apparatus and/or selected from stored sets of measurements. In addition, the icons may be displayed in a dashboard section of the display.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification and the drawings.